<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creamy Days and Soft Smiles by RedFanboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803613">Creamy Days and Soft Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi'>RedFanboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You give a birthday present to Kaito</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito (Vocaloid)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creamy Days and Soft Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for a friend to help celebrate Kaito's birthday. Few days late but eh, I also had to have some help from another friend to write it, I only have background knowledge of vocaloid, etc. Also, near the ending it's a bit rushed and I apologize for it being so short. xP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after his concert, his fans were leaving but you stayed. You had to go see him, as you headed backstage, you couldn't help but anticipate his reaction, after all, you had a Special birthday surprise for him. A delicious one at that, as you knocked on his dressing room door, holding the Item you had brought.</p><p>"Who is it?" Your blue haired angel of Ice Cream said.</p><p>"It's me, (n/a)" You replied.</p><p>He opened the door, gently, as you gazed up at his beautiful, charming face. It was a face of a prince in shining armor, for he was your Knight in Shining Armor.</p><p>He smiled at you, as gently as he had opened the door, "I am glad to see you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled back at him, just being in his presence is enough to make you smile. "I'm glad to see you as well."</p><p>He stepped to the side, and gestures for you to enter. "Please, come in, I missed you dearly." The Ice creamed flavored angel said.</p><p>You step inside, carrying the item you had brought for him, and moved to sit on the couch in his dressing room. The fucking couch was as big as a fucking bed, you thought to yourself. "Kaito, I brought you something." You say, gesturing to the large wrapped item you are holding.</p><p>"Oh, what is it?" He said.</p><p>"Close your eyes?" You said.</p><p>When he does so, you place the thick wrapped item in his hands."You can open your eyes and open it now!" You say.</p><p>He opens his eyes and opens the gift. It was a very large Ice Cream Cake. "Thank you." He says, and bends down after sitting the cake on a nearby counter, kissing you gently. "Should we eat it now?"</p><p>"Why not?" You said.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>